pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Napalm Flame/archive1
Lottery If you got 0 as your lottery ticket, please visit again and re-vote. We are sorry for inconveniences. GCardinal 23:32, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :Ooh thanks, yeah, I was a bit miffed about a 0 ticket =[ ~~ Napalm Flame 13:14, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Sig Dunno if you noticed, but your sig shows , which is, uhm, a non-image. Methinks you might have the code as Image:Napalm_Flame_Sig_Image.JPG‎, and you need to drop the colon (and upload an image >.>). -- Armond Warblade 19:16, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :Oh really? Shows for me, I uploaded the image... I'll check that now '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 22:39, 16 May 2007 (CEST) ::Now it works. Maybe that was an older computer, or I was just looking at an older place where your sig didn't work. Fun. -- Armond Warblade 22:48, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :::Oh, thanks for confirming it works. What do you think of the sig by the way? I'm not sure whether to change it slightly or not... But then again, I can't change it to much, since if I used my supercool ASCII art of a Dervish, I'd be having a sig 50 lines long. ASCII art breaks format on this anyways, so I'm gonna SS it and post it on my user page with a little link to it. Should work then. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 22:54, 16 May 2007 (CEST) ::::It's pretty neat. Suits your "burning" personality. -- Armond Warblade 00:12, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::::Why thank you XD '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 00:14, 17 May 2007 (CEST) Take off that horrible yellow font on that one userbox, and link to your skills from your userpage. I demand it. *Raises hammer for slam* -- Armond Warblade 00:19, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :There, it's orange instead. Link is there too. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 00:21, 17 May 2007 (CEST) ::Read the edit summary of the latest edit to your userpage. :P -- Armond Warblade 00:23, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::Oh well, big deal, sure you don't want both sorted? lol '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 00:25, 17 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Yellow on red is fine. Yellow on white screams "I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR EYES YOU BASTARD~~!!!! -- Armond Warblade 00:34, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::::But yellow on BLUE... Means peace. Pacifism. As for killing eyes... When I get home tonight I'll post here a link to GiantITP, one of the episodes has something rather amusing about eyes. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 11:06, 17 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::Light blue means United Nations. Yellow is just kinda what o.o. -- Armond Warblade 20:13, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::On the topic of eyes, check this, it's right at the bottom, the bit with the halfling and the goblin. http://www.giantitp.com/comics/oots0445.html '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 21:41, 17 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Nice. XD Oh, and your sig doesn't work at my school. Stupid school comps. -- Armond Warblade 23:56, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Oh yeah, a lot of school comps suck. Mine are ruled by a nazi-ist team working pretty much 24/7 being nerdy freaks getting thrills from banning games sites. Pathetic or what. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 17:13, 18 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Usually. -- Armond Warblade 18:44, 18 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Would last 5 seconds and that's it. They block proxies by the dozen. Thanks anyways '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 01:37, 19 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::These guys are pretty smart. That's like the fourth web site they've used for it so far. They keep changing it to get around blocks - another is http://www.justchill.info. -- Armond Warblade 00:41, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Hope they make more, coz 2 won't last very long TBH... '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) ::::::::::::::Blah, that sucks, sorry man... Did they get the google proxy? -- Armond Warblade 17:52, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::Yeah, the gwt/n one? That got blocked last year or the year before. And as for PvXbuilds... Might be a matter of time until I'm unable to gain access from school, though those 2 proxies SHOULD tie me over until I officially leave. Much appreciated ^^ '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 18:32, 20 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::I actually meant the translator one. If you tell google to translate a page (from, say, english to english), it goes through a proxy. My school blocked it, but I dunno about yours. -- Armond Warblade 22:38, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::::Google translator and the proxies were already banned. Thank god I have JUST OFFICIALLY LEFT SCHOOL YAY! '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 18:39, 22 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::::You're kidding! You had, what, maybe three days, tops, and then they got them? -- Armond Warblade 20:01, 22 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::::::No kidding armond, they are that freakin fast at noticing it and blocking. Normally it's blocked within about 10-15 minutes. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 02:55, 2 June 2007 (CEST) For You seemed appropriate for you. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:43, 22 May 2007 (CEST) :Why thank you very much! Yes, it's perfectly appropriate for me! '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 22:58, 22 May 2007 (CEST) Tagging builds If you're going around tagging builds for WELL, do me a favor and tag them for DELETE while you're at it :D -- Armond Warblade 20:09, 22 May 2007 (CEST) :Dude, that's what I've been doing for the past... godknows how long. How do you think that mighty crit paragon or whatever it was got deleted? By my own tag! XD '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 22:57, 22 May 2007 (CEST) o.O What do you mean by this? -Auron 03:12, 2 June 2007 (CEST) :To Baine for being kewl ^^ '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 03:13, 2 June 2007 (CEST) ::I sneezed. BaineTheBotter 18:07, 10 June 2007 (CEST) Sig revisited Hey, your sig breaks sig policy. It uses sup tags and takes up an excessive amount of space, potentially confusing editors trying to respond to discussion etc. Trim it down greatly and remove the sup tags and it'll be passable. -Auron 11:01, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :Ah, didn't know about that policy, right, since my sig is cool but breaks the rules... I'll remove that little symbol for now and I'll be sitting here thinking of something that doesn't breach the policy. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 11:03, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Better now? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 11:06, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :Meh. Passable, but only just. It doesn't violate GW:SIGN, though, so I won't bother you about it. -Auron 11:11, 3 June 2007 (CEST) ::Why, what's still wrong with it? The ^_^? :::It's just a tad on the long side. Not anything wrong, per se. -Auron 11:23, 3 June 2007 (CEST) ::::It's actually great! :) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 11:48, 3 June 2007 (CEST) You are TERRIBLE at Builds You are defending the crappiest of builds. Either you do not know how to play guild wars, or you are too stupid to realize it. It is ONE or the OTHER. PLEASE before commenting on a build PLAY THE CLASS EXTENSIVELY, LEARN ITS ROLES, ITS FUNCTION, AND OPTIMIZE ITS PERFORMANCE IN DIFFERENT SITUATIONS. ONLY THEN DO YOU COMMENT ON A BUILD'S PERFORMANCE. And clearly, you know NOTHING of assassins or dervishes. -Omigawa